Rainy Day
by JMeg
Summary: Shizuka forgot her umbrella. What's a CEO going to do? SXS


Mokuba: JMeg does not own Yu-gi-oh or any other things.

JMeg: Good Mokuba have a cookie. (Throws him one) I decided to write a fluffy fic before I put the next chapter up on my other Yu-gi-oh story. And guys I know many of you are reading it and only two reviewed. Oooooo. Yeah because I'm smart!

Mokuba: JMeg only knows because of the fact there is a little section that tells the author how many hits the story has.

JMeg: Shut up! You ruined my secret. Everyone is OOC.Anyways enjoy this fluffy fic.

* * *

Shizuka Kawaii stared at the dark gray sky that was shedding rain drops. She sighed. If only she had brought an umbrella, she would not be standing under the over hang at Domino High. She had recently transferred to Domino High after begging and bribing her mother. She could still remember how her brother had promised to stay off pizza for a month. It only lasted an hour. Her mother gave in though and here she was standing in front of her school watching the rain fall. 'Why did I not bring a stupid umbrella', she asked herself. She had to stay after school to make up a test. She sighed once again and began watching the rain fall. 

She now wished that Honda or Otogi was here. She personally did not like that they were flirting with her. They were trying too hard and it was obvious. She only pretended to not know hoping they would give up. To her misfortune it did not work. They tried even harder. She was getting tired of it, but right now she really wished one of them was here. They would normally offer her an umbrella on rainy days, but she usually had hers. She didn't want to stand under an umbrella with one of them. It was too close for comfort. Anyways she had heard only couples would share an umbrella. (A/N 1) She defiantly did not want to have either of them as a boyfriend. They were too pushy. Either way Honda and Otogi were not here. Honda had gone to visit his aunt while Otogi was in America. She was glad though. Neither of them would flirt with her for a whole week.

She then began thinking about the others. Mai had given her rides sometimes so Shizuka would not have to walk alone with either guy. Mai though had gone on a cruise in Europe. Anzu had sometimes walked with Shizuka and then go to the mall with her, but she had gone a trip to New York. Yuugi had never walked Shizuka since they lived in opposite sides, but his grandfather gave her a ride once in a blue moon. She was starting to wonder if Yuugi's grandfather had a problem. Yuugi and his grandfather though were both working at the game shop. Yuugi had left earlier saying there were new boxes of cards coming in. Ryou was out of the option. Her brother had told her to not ever be alone with the guy. He never told her why. Jounouchi was working hard at his job at the Good Burger. (A/N 2) He had left earlier too.

Shizuka was starting to get frustrated. Everyone had chosen the day she did not have an umbrella to not be here. All she could do was hope that the rain would go away, but judging by the moment it was not letting up. She stared silently at the sky. She shivered. 'Why did they have to make the skirts so short?' She hugged herself trying to keep warm. All the teachers were at a meeting so none of them would be coming out soon. She began praying and begging to god to let someone come and give her a stupid umbrella. "You're going to stand there all day or move girl?"

Shizuka dare not to turn around. Of the entire population god sent her, he sent her death itself. The only guy who could freeze you to death with only one look and he could also crush you into dust. The most loved and despised person in the world, Seto Kaiba. "Are you moving so I can leave or not?" She bowed down her face hoping he would not notice she was Jounouchi's sister. "Um, ok." She moved slowly to the right hoping he would just leave quickly. "Now you are completely standing in my way!" Shizuka jumped. He sounded mad and she knew she had to get away. "Sorry!" She jumped to the left with her head still bowed. He took a step forward and said, "You should be looking up not down you moron. Didn't you mother ever taught you manners girl? I'm guessing not." She was hurt by his words, but said nothing. It was better to stay silent then irritate him more.

Seto lean down a little more to look at her. "You look oddly familiar. I've seen you before." He ran a list of names in his head. While he was trying to remember, Shizuka blushed. He was staring right at her and he was very close. She thought she was going to pass out. She never had been this close to another guy beside Jounouchi. Then Seto's memory clicked. "You're the mutt's sister. Now I know you have no manners. Dogs don't even know the concept of manners." Seto leaned back. Shizuka was angry. She wouldn't let him insult her brother. "Onii-chan is no mutt! He's human just like you!" She looked him straight in the eyes, but quickly turned them back down. Her shoes looked very interesting now.

Seto just chuckled. "You have much more guts than the mutt", he said. "What are you doing just standing out here girl?" Shizuka didn't know what to say. Should she tell him or run though the rain and get sick? Either way it ended in death. She looked him in the eyes and said, "I forgot my umbrella and now I'm stuck here. I have a name too. It's Shizuka and Onii-chan is not a mutt." Seto grinned a bit. 'She is an odd one.' Seto thought. "Why are you here, Kaiba-san?" "I don't have to tell you." Shizuka frowned. "I told you so you have to tell me." 'She was a bossy one too.' "You're not my mother so I don't have to tell you a thing." She pouted. 'That's not fair. Kaiba is such a big meanie!' Shizuka thought, 'What makes him so special?' Seto on the other hand was enjoying this. He looked at her flushed cheeks and flaming eyes. He could burst out laughing, but he kept his normal could face.

"You should tell be because it is only polite." Seto just stared at her. Why did she care why he was here? "It's only rude if you continue to persist." Shizuka growled. She was running out of come backs. Seto saw her face and knew he won, but for some reason he felt like being nice. "I'm here because my chuffer was running late and he just called and said the limo was broken. Now I have to walk to Kaiba Corp." Shizuka gave him a blank look. Why was he telling her? Didn't he just say he wasn't gong to tell her? He was giving her a migraine. "Don't think to hard. I read some where mutts are not great at thinking." Shizuka growled at him. He was picking at her and she did not like it at all. "There you go growling like a mutt. You're supposed to be good at it, but I guess some mutts are even dumber." "We are not mutts! Why do you have to keep calling us mutts Kaiba-san?" He grinned and poked and poked her forehead. "That is a puzzle you have to solve. Anyways do you need an umbrella?" Shizuka snapped out of her anger. She could get an umbrella and finally go home. "You mean you have an extra one?" "No just one." Shizuka swore she was going to smack him if he kept playing his games.

Seto got out his black umbrella and opened it. "Where do you live?" Shizuka question that. If she told him where she and her brother lived, he could torture her brother more. If she didn't, she might never go home. She pointed to the left. "I live in that direction." Seto looked over to where she pointed. "That's good because that's the same way I'm going. Are you coming or do you need a leash?" Shizuka blushed, but was puzzled. "Why would you do this? We're not even a couple!" Seto just gave her a 'duh' look. "I'm doing this because I'm actually nice and I'm not always a bastard." She agreed with him, but hesitated before going under the umbrella.

The first thing she immediately noticed was how close they were. If she wrapped her arms around him, there would be more room. Shizuka blushed at how there was barely any space. She looked up at Seto and thought he didn't noticed. Seto on the other hand knew just about how close they were. He carried an umbrella that normally would fit one person. Was there any room? Nope. They walked in silence, but Shizuka was craving to talk. She didn't talk much today and she normally did after school with Anzu or Mai. "So how was school?" Seto snapped his head in her direction while she smacked her self literally. That was the most ridiculous question to start a conversation with Seto Kaiba. She sounded like her mother who she always answered with 'fine'. Seto had a hard time not to laugh. He first thought she was odd, but now he knew she was odd. There was no doubt this girl was the sister of the mutt. She even smacked her self.

"My day was like every other day. Wasted valuable time at school and now going to work." Shizuka looked at him. "Why is school wasting your time?" Shizuka enjoyed school. Not because of homework or education, but because her friends were there. She was usually cooped up at the apartment during week days and cooped up at her mother's house on weekends. It was the only time for her to hang out with friends. "I have more important things to do than to go to school and learn some things I already know." "What is more important?" Seto sighed and said, "Work idiot." Shizuka formed an 'o' with her mouth. "What about friends?" Seto froze in place. Shizuka stopped too wondering what was going through the CEO's head. After a moment, they resume walking. "What about them? I have no friends. I don't need them."

Shizuka was utterly confused. She never knew much about the CEO before except that he was mean and cruel. Jounouchi didn't like talking about him and during Battle City she spent most of her time with Jounouchi's friends. She never noticed that he had no friends, but she did know that his brother Mokuba was usually with him.

"Why don't you try making friends?" Seto snorted, "That's an even more waste of time." Shizuka didn't know what to say. This was even harder than when she duel that guy from Big 5. "It's not a waste of time. Friends never waste your time. They make you happy and they cheer you up when you're sad." Seto rolled his eyes. 'This girl must not go out often.' He titled his head towards her. "You are pathetic. Do you really believe your friends will always stand by you? They don't. They turn their backs on you once something bad happens."

* * *

Seto was walking down the street to his elementary school. He had just lost his father in a car crash and was hopping to look forward to his friends. He hoped Mokuba was being good at day care. The last time he cried the whole day. Seto looked up and saw his friends. He smiled and cried out, "Hey guys!" They turned and say Seto running towards them. They put on sad faces and Tenshi said, "I'm sorry what happen to your dad Seto." Rei patted him on the arm and said, "Yeah Seto we all feel your pain." Seto looked at them. He sensed their fake pity and shook Rei's hand off. "You guys don't care what happen do you?" Rei and Tenshi looked at him. "Seto we do care", Tenshi said. Seto just glared at them." No you don't! You have no idea what's it like to loose both parents!" "Of course we don't Seto we still have ours!" Rei quickly slapped her hands to her mouth. "I'm sorry Seto I didn't mean it." Seto just backed away from them. He looked down and said, "You guys are not my friends. You guys don't care what happens about or to me! I don't ever want to be friends with you guys ever again! I don't ever want friends!" He turned on his heel and ran home. He didn't look back. He collapsed on the porch and cried there. "Friends don't care. They never care. All you have is yourself", he said to himself. He waited until he had to pick up Mokuba to get up.

* * *

Shizuka looked down. She even more confused. She had never in her life had any friends turn their backs on her. Even when her eye sight worsen, her friends would always be their. "No they don't", she said quietly. Seto stopped to look at her. "Friends are there when you're in the dumps. They are always there to help you. Friends are just there. When you need them the most, they are there." Shizuka looked up. "I may not know what happen before Kaiba-san. It might have been their fault or you just misunderstood them, but there are others. There are many people you can be friends with. Those friends might be better and more supportive." She took his hand in hers and said, "I know that there are many good friends out there. You just have to let them in. I can be your friend. I'll never turn my back on you and I'll always be supportive!" She gave him a smile. "I know you can make better friends, so won't you Kaiba-san?" 

The whole time Seto had been quiet and listening to her. He just stared at her and burst out laughing. Shizuka pouted. "What's so funny?" It took him awhile before he stopped laughing. When he stopped, he gave her a smile. "You are one odd girl", he said and then added, "Shizuka." Shizuka smiled at him and they continued walking, still holding hands.

They had finally gotten to Shizuka's apartment. They stopped at the door with Shizuka staring at the ground blushing and Seto looking at her with a blank face. They were still holding hands. Once Shizuka noticed, she immediately let go of his hand. "Sorry Kaiba-san. I don't have the right to invade your personal space." Seto ignored her rambling and felt that his hand was cold with out Shizuka's. He took her hand in his and rubbed her knuckles. Now Shizuka was staring curiously at Seto. She brought her face closer to his and Seto lean down closer subconsciously. Their lips blushed gentle before they completely met. Shizuka swore there were fireworks. Seto swore he saw Pegasus was shot and thrown off a cliff. Once he realized their lips were touching, he jumped back quickly. 'Stupid! She's younger than you. You know better than that!' Shizuka blushed as hard as she could. That was her first kiss to a guy she barely knew. Seto noticed her red cheeks and smiled. He leaned down closer to her until their foreheads touched. "I guess it is true only couples use one umbrella."

* * *

A/N 1: It's some Japanese culture thing. They don't kiss and hug in public like Americans do. They find that being under and umbrella is already close enough contact. Though some Japanese do kiss and such already. I found that out from School Rumble. You should read it. I'm not a huge fan of Shojo, but this is funny. 

A/N 2: Not mine.

JMeg: Finally done! Well that sucked.

Anzu (Crying): That was beautiful.

JMeg: Shut up! No one listens to you!

Mokuba: Review because the evil spiders will get you. And JMeg will get you too. I don't that is a good threat though.

JMeg: Yes it is!


End file.
